This invention generally relates to a waterproof switch having contacts sufficiently insulated from spurious water sources to prevent short-circuiting, corrosion, or any other problems that may result from subjecting the contacts to water. Switches of the type described thus find wide use in marine applications or any other situations wherein the switch contacts are susceptible to becoming wet.
Though numerous devices for protecting a switching mechanism from water have been previously disclosed, such prior art switching mechanisms are often subject to numerous drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, some of the prior art switching mechanisms are cumbersome to operate or inefficient, while others are of relatively complex construction and expensive. Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved waterproof switch. More particularly, it is the object of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, yet effective, waterproof switching mechanism which can be readily assembled, installed and operated.